


Bound Through Time

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Language, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: We all know how the story goes, on 31 October 1981 James and Lily Potter died at the hands of You-Know-Who, and Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban branded a traitor but is that what really happened? What if the Fates had different plans for the two Marauders? And how does Hermione fit into it all?





	Bound Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This was written for Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce 2019. My scenario was 'Person A had way too much to drink last night and wakes up with Person B’s name imprinted on them (tattoo, soul mark, whichever strikes your fancy). The hunt for answers about what happened the night before is on!' Jessi, your prompt called to me right away and I knew I wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy what I came up with because my muse decided to go her own way on this one.
> 
> This was also written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo. The square I went with for this was N4-Floo Power.
> 
> Thank you to JenniseiBlack, thescarletphoenixx, and xxDustNight88 for reading this over and making sure I didn't screw the lovely Frumpologist's prompt up too much. Thanks also go to Meiri for her lovely beta work as always.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this story.

                                             

“Lily! Get Harry and go!” James yelled as he pushed his wife towards the stairs. He watched as she disappeared to the second floor of their safe house in a flurry of long auburn hair before moving into the front room.

The next few seconds of his life were a blur as a well placed _Confringo_ splintered the front door right off its hinges, and that sickening green light flashed through the air. James collapsed to the floor.

As Voldemort turned and made his way upstairs, the dark wizard completely missed the new hole in the wall leading to the Potter’s front room as his spell overshot its mark he was so focused on his next goal.

Once Voldemort disappeared at the top of the stairs, James made to stand up but found he couldn’t move. He panicked realising that his wife and child were about to die. In his panic, time stood still until a familiar face appeared in his vision.

“James!” Sirius yelled as he shook his friend. “I’m going to kill that fucking rat faced bastard. Are you okay?”

“I can’t move for some reason.” James croaked out. “Lily? Harry? Where are they?”

“Maybe the panic of seeing your life flash before your eyes?” Sirius stood up and held out a hand to his best mate. “I’m not sure, but let’s go.”

Finally finding his body able to move again, James reached up and grasped Sirius’ hand. As he did, pain seared across their wrists. Sirius finished helping James up, but as soon as both wizards were upright, they snatched their hands back.

“Fuck! What was that?” Sirius snarled.

“Your soul marks have appeared,” a third voice said from the blown-out doorway of Godric’s Hollow.

“Why now?”

“I think Mr Potter can answer that for you,” Dumbledore replied.

James stared down at the names etched into his inner wrist. Sirius’ name and a female he didn’t recognise. Sad blue eyes rose up to meet confused grey. “The only way it would show up now is because I’m no longer bound to Lily and the woman listed has now been born.”

“But why didn’t our names appear on each other’s wrists years ago?”

“Because your souls are not complete without her no matter how young she is right now,” Dumbledore explained. The older wizard reached out and placed a hand on each of the younger wizards’ shoulders. “I want you both to go through the floo to the Cornwall safehouse, and I’ll meet you both there once I’m able to ascertain what’s happened here.”

“But, sir,” Sirius protested. “Shouldn’t we stay here to help you make sure You-Know-Who is really gone?”

“Minerva will be here in a few moments,” Dumbledore replied, leading the younger wizards towards the fireplace in the front room. “Now, I’ve sent Poppy to the safehouse to check you both over, and I will be along shortly. The name is Cornwall Cottage. See you both soon.”

Albus stepped back as James grabbed a handful of powder and both wizards stepped into the fireplace. Dropping the Floo powder, James called out their destination, and they were both gone. Albus smiled sadly knowing he may never see the two men again; he just didn't have the heart to tell them that.

* * *

Gasping awake, Hermione clutched at her right wrist. The sudden movement also had pain racing through her foggy brain.

“Ow,” she mumbled bringing her hands up to massage her temples, the pain in her wrist forgotten. Her mouth felt like a desert had taken up residence, and a goblin was hammering away inside her skull. “What the bloody hell happened last night?”

She rolled away from the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window and reached for her wand sitting on her bedside table to close the curtains.

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to think straight until she cleared the fogginess from her mind, Hermione raised her wand a second time. “ _Accio_ Hangover Potion,” she said with a flick of her wrist towards her potions cabinet. Opening her eyes at the last minute, Hermione reached out with her free hand to snatch the incoming vial from the air. After downing the potion, she placed both the empty vial and her wand back on the side table before settling back into her comfortable bed.

As she relaxed, the night before started filtering through her brain. It had been Ginny’s hen do, and the drinks flowed freely. “Very freely,” Hermione said with a snort before grinning. While she and the others had drunk more than their fair share of alcohol the night before, they had fun. Especially Ginny and that’s what mattered as far as Hermione was concerned.

Feeling more herself, Hermione rolled over and hauled herself out of her bed. She slowly made her way across her room and into her bathroom. Attending to her morning ablutions, Hermione realised with a pang of sadness that she would be losing Ginny as her housemate in only two short weeks. She pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and as she started to apply the paste to the bristles, something on her wrist caught her eye.

The toothbrush and toothpaste clattered to the countertop as the memory of waking up to shooting pain in her wrist came back to her full force. She’d heard stories of soul marks, who hadn’t? But Hermione never thought she would have one of her own, especially since she was well past the average age for them to show up.

Turning her wrist over, Hermione collapsed to the floor at the names etched into her skin.

Her head banging against the bathroom wall had Ginny rushing to her closed bedroom door. “Hermione! Are you okay?!”

“I don’t really know,” the brunette witch replied. “The door’s open.”

Ginny quickly entered Hermione’s bedroom and made her way over before peeking her head around the edge of her bathroom door. At the shocked look on her roommate’s face, she made her way inside and sat down next to Hermione on the floor. “What’s going on, love?”

Without saying anything, Hermione turned her wrist over to show her friend.

The red-headed witch's eyes widened. “You've got a soul mark!”

“Look closer,” Hermione mumbled.

Ginny did, causing her eyes to narrow before looking back up. “But they're gone.”

Closing her eyes, Hermione nodded. “I know,” she whispered sadly.

The two witches fell silent as they thought over Hermione's new predicament.

“I have to find a way to hide them,” Hermione finally said after a few moments. “Harry can never know. It would break him.”

Ginny squeezed her hand. “We'll figure something out.”

A sudden crash in their living room had both witches scrambling out into the hallway.

“Do you have your wand?” Hermione whispered.

Ginny shook her head.

“Damn. Hurry up and grab yours, and I'll get mine, and we'll meet at my door.”

Silently retrieving their wands from the respective bedrooms, Ginny and Hermione tiptoed towards the entrance to the living room of their cottage. They could hear low voices around the corner.

“Who's there?” Hermione called out.

* * *

James and Sirius froze at the sound of a third voice. They both looked around but didn’t see anyone.

“Where are you?” James replied.

“And who are you?” Sirius added. James elbowed him in ribs. Sirius hissed, “What?”

“Really, Padfoot?” James questioned. “We’re in someone else’s home, and you’re asking who they are?”

Before Sirius could say anything, two witches stepped into the room. “We live here.” It was the redheaded witch who spoke, and she had her wand pointed towards the two wizards. “Now answer Hermione’s question.”

Sirius turned his attention to the other witch as James looked down at his wrist.

“Oh, Merlin,” the brunette witch whispered as she unconsciously brushed her left hand against the names on her wrist. She took a step towards the two wizards. “It's you. You're really here. But how did you get here?”

Looking from her name to the witch herself, James replied, “The Fates.”

She frowned. “The Fates?”

“Where do you think we’ve been for the last twenty plus years?” Sirius countered.

“No one knew,” the redheaded witch replied, lowering her wand. “You both disappeared that night, never to be seen again. Dumbledore said he saw you both to the Floo and that was it.”

“That’s true,” Sirius agreed, “but we’re pretty sure he knew what was going to happen. Or that he wouldn’t see us again any time soon at least.”

Hermione snorted. “There’s no doubt in my mind that he knew.”

James raised his eyebrows at her comment. “Not a fan of his?”

“Not in the slightest,” Hermione replied. “Although, he did bequeath this lovely cottage to me in his will.”

“It’s a long story,” Ginny said with a pointed look at her friend, “and one that we can get into at a different time. Right now we need to focus on the bond.”

“You’re right,” Hermione relented. She looked at James and Sirius. “I know the three of us know who the others are because,” she held up her wrist before walking towards them, “but, hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and I’m apparently soul bound to the two of you.” She held out her hand.

Grasping her hand in his, Sirius leaned down and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Sirius Black at your service, love.” He stood back up and grinned cheekily. Elbowing James in the side, he added, “Too bad you’re stuck with this scoundrel.”

“Scoundrel?” James said with a raised eyebrow at Sirius. “I see how it’s going to be, Padfoot.” He turned back to Hermione and took her hand in his, brushing his lips against the back of her hand. “James Potter and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Granger.”

Hermione turned to face Ginny. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Ginny laughed walking over to the trio. “Only you would be soul bound to two of the Marauders.” She leaned forward and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “At least they’re handsome.”

“Glad you think so, love,” Sirius replied, winking at her.

“Keep your paws back, Black,” Ginny replied with a laugh. “I’m getting married in two weeks, and you two will have your hands full with my dear friend.” Ginny turned to Hermione. “Speaking of my wedding, what are we going to tell my fiancé? He's supposed to be stopping by to see if we're up for brunch soon.”

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione groaned.

“What is it?” James questioned.

Ginny turned back to him and held out her hand, which he grabbed. “I should probably introduce myself too. I’m Ginny Weasley, soon to be Mrs Harry James Potter and best friend and current housemate to Hermione here.”

Hermione grinned. “He’s my best friend, too.”

Sirius burst out laughing and slapped James on the shoulder. “Who would have thought we’d be soul bound to your son’s best friend?”

“When can we meet him?”

Hermione looked to Ginny. “I need to figure out how to explain all of this to Harry, but I know he would love to meet you. Both of you.”

“The direct approach is probably best,” Ginny suggested.

“Very true,” Hermione acknowledged. “Well, I guess there’s no better time than when Harry and Ron come by later.”

"So, we have a while to get acquainted?" Sirius asked.

"A very short while," Hermione said, "since I still have to get ready to go. Which I should probably go do first, but I have one more question for you both.”

“What’s your question?” James asked.

“Why do you think it took so long for my soul mark to show up if you both had yours when you disappeared?”

“Because the Fates knew you weren’t ready until now,” Sirius explained.

Hermione chuckled weakly. “I’m not sure I’m ready for all this.”

James wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll get through everything together.”

Sliding her arms around James and then Sirius’ waists, Hermione nodded. “Together. I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Sirius agreed.

Ginny grinned. It was all very new, but she knew that her best friend was in good hands now.


End file.
